1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a burn-in socket having latching members with a plurality of pressing pads which can rotate freely when the latching members of the burn-in socket rotates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a burn-in socket is used to mount an IC package for various testing, in which IC package is loaded into or loaded out frequently for connecting or disconnecting with terminals electrically therein. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080293285 submitted by HSIEH and published on Nov. 27, 2008, discloses a typical burn-in socket for interconnecting an IC package and a test board. The burn-in socket includes a base, an actuating device assembled on said base, a frame retained on said base, a plurality of contacts received in said base and a plurality of switch members pivotally assembled on said base. Said actuated device includes a plurality of metal sustaining shafts with a plurality of rollers ringed thereon. Said switch member further includes a plurality of rotating shafts retained on said base and a plurality of latching members, the latching member is urged by said rotating shafts to rotate between an opened position and a locked position.
However, in the conventional burn-in socket, each latching member has a pressing portion and a horizontal locking portion extending inwardly from said pressing portion. The horizontal locking portion has a pressing bar protruding downwardly on an end thereof for pressing the semiconductor package. When the latching members rotate to the locking position, only the pressing bars of the latching members engage with the semiconductor package received in the burn-in socket. So the contacting area between the pressing bar of the latching members and the semiconductor package is comparably small. As a result the pressing bars of the latching members of the socket would leave marks on a top surface of the semiconductor package after a high temperature test. So the semiconductor package is easily damaged in the test process when the semiconductor is assembled and locked in the socket.
Hence, an improved burn-in socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.